


I’ll Protect You

by sorryuser



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band), GTOP - Fandom
Genre: Art, Art Museums, Cheesy, Cheesy Jiyong, Cheesy Seunghyun, M/M, Museum Date, Museums, Slow Build, Slow Burn, art museum date, in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Behind the scenes of the gtop picture Jiyong posted (https://instagram.com/p/Bb-4siEAsjM/).





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> GTOP IS ALIVE AND WELL AND SOFT AND IN LOVE.

Seunghyun sat at the all too familiar window sill, the same one he’d gone to when he was feeling lonely and afraid and alone. The same one he’d gone to when he was finally allowed to leave the rancid hospital. The same one he’d gone to when he needed to recover. He pushed his back against the sills inner wall, resting a foot against the wall beneath and extending the other out. While staring out, he sensed Jiyong move forward, tentatively and cautiously and molasses-like.

It made Seunghyun smile to himself.

He crowded in, resting his hands—the same ones that Seunghyun adored to hold tightly on short nights and long conversations—on the window frame and the glass itself, giving a warm and secure feeling that spread throughout Seunghyun’s body with ease and calmness as his leg settled comfortably between Jiyong’s slim ones. It made Seunghyun feel a sense of safety, something he’d only ever felt around his mother and Jiyong. It was rare, the feeling of safety, but he’d cherished it every single time he’d gotten it. Grasping hold of it tightly and keeping it near him as long as he could before he could barely hold on anymore.

It had also given a sense of permission. As in, permission to bring Jiyong closer or to touch Jiyong or to breath Jiyong in or to just stare at Jiyong. Instead, Seunghyun kept his gaze fixed on the array of busyness that flooded the streets below. Though his mind only flooded with the sound of Jiyong’s soft breathing captivating his ear and the feeling cascading over (and into) his heart. If he’d just turn his head.

And it truly felt like it was only them, though they occupied a barely busy art gallery. Like they’re all alone in this too large of a changing world and nothing could possibly go wrong and though it’s not at all the truth, Seunghyun was okay with that. So, he’d finally turned his head and stared up. And he swore that his heart began beating to the tune of a build up at the orchestra. Jiyong was closer than he’d expected and Seunghyun couldn’t help but let his eyes bounce from feature to feature because there was just so much to Jiyong, so much he didn’t want to forget in the slightest way.

And god, was he beautiful.

He didn’t cower over Seunghyun, considering the height difference, he was merely a few inches above Seunghyun’s eye level from where he sat. He didn’t make Seunghyun feel trapped, it was quite possibly the opposite. Just by the way Jiyong was close to him made him feel free, in a sense that made him believe that maybe he could finally speak his thoughts. The sun barely shined in through the window, but it was enough for Jiyong to practically glow. His golden skin practically glistening and his brown hair shimmering as he held a protective shield around Seunghyun. Truthfully, Seunghyun couldn’t stop his staring, as much as he told himself to look away he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

 _Don’t go where I can’t follow._ Seunghyun thought to himself, blinking slowly. No tears, no choking up, nothing but pure fear at that thought that Jiyong might actually leave him one day. Leave him alone and unable to cope and find himself someone that made him the slightest bit happier. And really, he deserves it.

But, when Jiyong had finally looked back, the earth itself seemed to stutter on its axis.

“Take a picture, I hear they last longer,” Jiyong said, voice seeping in worry and kindness and absolutely drowning in love. How to reply to a statement such as that one was something Seunghyun never seemed to do correctly. Not once had he ever known how to actually reply to Jiyong’s starky remarks correctly.

“Only if you take care of them,” Seunghyun replied, smiling all giddy and gummy and so undoubtedly stupidly in love. Jiyong made him feels that way at the best of times. When he felt the world towering over him and boxing him in, Jiyong would say the stupidest or sweetest or cockiest or most loving things that had Seunghyun’s heart singing along to an upbeat and feel good song. Most of the things Jiyong said were met with clever sayings on Seunghyun’s part.

“Only if you take care of them,” Jiyong repeated, leaning down slightly. He pressed his forehead to Seunghyun’s cold one, the feeling making his stomach do somersaults too many times, “You’re cheesy, It’s gross.” He joked then, pulling away to rest his lips on Seunghyun’s forehead, cold hands from the weather outside cupping the side of the elder's neck.

“You love it.” Seunghyun accused.

“No, I love you.” Jiyong corrected, “There’s a major difference.” He nodded his head matter of factly with his signature pout, bottom lip protruding out just barely.

“And I’m the gross one?” Seunghyun asked with a chuckle.

“Damn right.” Jiyong smiled wide, finally connecting their lips in an affectionate and smiley kiss. They grinned against each other’s lips, giggling and mumbling stupid sentences that were such things they’d say to each other. Words that were sweet and cocky and knowing that they’d never say them to anybody else.

Seunghyun’s hand snaked its way under Jiyong’s leather jacket, traveling around and settling just on his lower back. His fingers danced against the spine to the tune of the music playing faintly through the speakers of the cozy art museum. And he turned his view back onto the streets below, watching as lovers held hands on sidewalks and kissed on benches and took photos under lit up trees.

He pulled Jiyong closer on impulse.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter so we can be friends or something lmao @ultjaebumi


End file.
